Tai Yong Medical
See also: Tai Yong Medical Tai Yong Medical, often abbreviated TYM, is a large multinational mechanical augmentation manufacturer and biotechnology corporation. In 2067, its corporate headquarters is located in Hengsha, China. The name "Tai Yong" (from the Chinese word 太阳, tàiyáng) means the sun. By 2067, Tai Yong Medical is one of the largest biotechnology companies in the world, with over 9,500 employees worldwide. TYM has branches in fifteen countries including China, the United States, Mexico, Nigeria, South Africa, and Japan. By 2069, TYM is the only major augmentation company in the world. Its former competitors, including Sarif Industries, had gone bankrupt as a result of the Aug Incident and were bought out by TYM. History The Tai Yong Medical corporation was founded in Shanghai in 2017. It began as a designer and manufacturer of silicon-based prosthetic limbs. During the 2020s, TYM acquired two factories in China and established a network of clients in Southeast Asia. In 2049, the company became famous worldwide thanks to the work of its young leader Zhao Yun Ru. She started a collaboration with the military of China by providing prostheses to veteran amputees. In 2057, the corporation was invited to participate in the ambitious Hengsha Island project, which would later become the location of the company's headquarters. 2060s Expansion One of the world's fastest-growing biotech corporations, TYM has a reputation for aggressive expansion and for absorbing competitors in hostile takeovers. CEO Zhao Yun Ru typically accomplished this through a combination of preemptive strikes, including extortion, cyber warfare, and espionage, stealing company secrets and tech. Since 2065, Tai Yong has taken over three corporations which each controlled an important section of the global marketplace. The boldest of these takeovers was N-Pro Tech, whose CEO was framed for embezzling money prior to selling out to TYM. Following the Aug Incident in 2067, Tai Yong Medical becomes the only known augmentation corporation to survive the collapse of the augmentation industry following the passing of the Taggart Act in 2068. As its competitors collapsed one by one, TYM purchased their remaining assets; such as real estate, patients, and any unsold augmentations. TYM's backing by the Chinese government allowed the company to weather the industry crisis. Anti-Aug Work Later in the same year as the Taggart Act, TYM announced that it has developed a technology called a dampening chip, which when implanted into an augmented person, will supposedly render them "safe again" - presumably eliminating any possibility that a re-occurrence of the Aug Incident will take place. They also refined the biochip that caused the Aug Incident and rebranded it as a "Suppression Chip" that causes severe pain for anyone who attempts to use an augment. TYM also continued their experiments with memory implants. Improving their designs from just blocking certain memories, to being able to alter memories or implant the memories and personality of others. In 2029, the Illuminati working toward passage of the Human Restoration Act as a means to control augmented people. If passed, the Human Restoration Act would require all augmented citizens to receive TYM's suppression chip, except those who reside in segregated districts or housing complexes. Category:Deus Ex Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Corporations Category:Augmentations Category:China Category:2060s